This investigation is aimed 1) at evaluating the effect of heart disease and hypertension as potentially treatable precursors of completed stroke and transient ischemic attacks; 2) at documenting unusual patterns of cerebrovascular disease; 3) at determining the autopsy patterns for patients dying with cerebrovascular disease in defined community; and 4) at examining if weather parameters have any effect on stroke incidence.